


of eyeliner and freckles

by martiniseok



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty Guru, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, M/M, Minor Allura/Nyma (Voltron), Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, allura is now The Best Wingman, beauty guru au! ft matt holt, but honestly #rip to shiro that boy has a t h i n g for matt's glitter eyeliner look, i hate this so much it's so old and crusty but do enjoy, love her tho, matt is the new hudabeauty, shes also very sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martiniseok/pseuds/martiniseok
Summary: Takashi Shirogane, an exhausted university student, seemed to have ran out of eyeliner. Now he wouldn't have make a big deal out of it if he didn't have a huge interview the next morning. Nor would he be more excited to run out of eyeliner again to see a certain employee at Sephora again.





	1. eyeliner + coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this au was my 12am idea and me spilling this on catwhisker-phan (via tumblr). and now im fueling my writer's motivational block (is that a thing?) with this!
> 
> anyways, i seem to have accidentally posted the draft of this and the new layout may look very, very different than before to maybe a few of you early readers. this is only because i am a wattpad author and i am very new to the whole ao3 writing layout than wattpad's. i apologize for that. 
> 
> originally, i wanted to write this lil fic in matt's pov, but i noticed that shiro's would be more fun (and easier). (i literally noticed that when i was eating my thankgiving dinner.) ("oh shit shiro's pov would be easier!! why have i been blind")
> 
> anyways, enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is my first ao3 piece written but it isn't my first project. I am a wattpad author. I apologize if there is any mistakes, as i am not used to the ao3 layout. but also because the text was chopped into small chapters, but i did combine the chapters into this one huge chunk.   
> now enjoy!

If Shiro wasn't exhausted moments before, he most definitely is now.

Not only is Shiro facing the battle of continuous headaches and sleepless nights from uni, he is out of eyeliner. Normally, Shiro would brush this off and go out when he can, but not when he has an important interview the next morning. He frowns as he closes the tube and tosses it into the bin behind him. He figures he can finish whats left of his homework he needs to complete and go out and get a new tube of eyeliner after. 

 _Easy enough,_ he figures and continues off to finish his work.

 

As Shiro steps in front of the section of eyeliner in Sephora, he's suddenly overwhelmed by the selections and brands.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" A sweet, male, voice fills Shiro's mind. Shiro looks around and sees an employee, a few inches shorter than him. The boy has short, caramel brown hair and the makeup on his face is _absolutely beautiful._ The brown Sierra color eyeshadows seem to blend in beautifully with the paler colors. The _matte_ maroon lipstick was applied to his full lips and the highlighter sat on his cupid's bow and cheekbones almost god-like. The copper holographic glitter that was on his  _perfectly_ applied wing of the eyeliner on the boy's eye seemed as if Jesus Christ himself blessed the very brushes the boy has used.

"Uh," Shiro stuttered, dumbfounded and hypnotized by the employee's makeup. He cleared his throat. "Actually, yes. In your professional opinion, which brand would be better suited for long lasting wear and bold color?" Shiro says.

The boy's face lights up. "The Stay All Day liquid liner by Stila would be best option for what you have listed. The liner is waterproof and doesn't run, or feather away." The boy reached out and grabbed one tube from it's container from the selection in front of them and handed it to Shiro.

"My name's Matt. Come find me if you have any more questions." Matt smiled. With his perfectly made up face, the smile of an angel Matt has given Shiro added to the look. Shiro gripped the tube of the liner in his hand and watch Matt help another customer with the blush selection. Shiro looked at the price of the liner and nodded.

He would definitely buy another tube of the liner.

 

 The eyeliner, Shiro would say, definitely applies very smoothly and does what it promised. But, as if Jesus Christ has cursed but blessed Shiro at once, was when Shiro had ran out of mascara a successful interview and a few weeks later.

Shiro doesn't mind, honestly, but he only noticed that when he was in Sephora again in front of the mascara selection, waiting for Matt's presence. Shiro's face turned beet red, and he tried to cover his cheeks behind his hand.

"Hey, aren't you the man that came by a few weeks ago for my opinion on eyeliner?" A sweet, familiar voice causes alarms to go off in Shiro's head. 

Shiro turns towards Matt, who wore rosy colors, and minimal foundation. The most he wore was powdered contour and highlighter. The heavy dust of freckles seemed to add more bonus points to Matt's look. The freckles were like stars in the universe.

"Uhm." Shiro says lamely. "Uh, yeah. That's me." Shiro says, scratching the nape of his neck dumbly. "Oh, sorry. My name's Takashi Shirogane, but you can just call me Shiro. Its much easier." Shiro says, extending his hand. Matt takes his hand and gently shakes it. "I'm sure you know name." Matt says. His voice sounded sweet, but also suggestive. In the matter of, _"I really don't want to introduce myself again, so I'm assuming you remember my name.'_

"Matt, I'm sure of." Shiro said. Matt nodded, silently thanking internally that Shiro remembers his name.

"So Shiro, watcha needing this time? My opinion on mascara at all?" Matt jokes, cracking a smile on his raspberry painted lips. Shiro smiles back. "Actually, kind of. I'm tied between this Two Faced and Urban Decay mascara." Shiro points at the two mascara bottles on the shelf.

"Two Faced mascara is definitely the flakiest, but it does hold up the best during a rainstorm or waking up from a nap." said Matt. "I recommend it over Urban Decay." 

"Thanks." Shiro says. He reaches over to grab a pack of the mascara on the shelf. "You're welcome." Matt says sweetly.

"So when did you gain interest in cosmetics?" Shiro asks, looking back over to Matt. Matt paused, then smiled. "When my baby sister, Pidge," he begins, "was born, she used to doll up my face with poorly applied mascara and lipgloss." Matt said. Shiro nodded, his full attention was towards Matt's explanation. "I never thought I liked the idea of makeup on my face, but as I grew older and practiced, I was able to feel confident enough to walk outside with glitter and false lashes." Matt said. "I guess another, unsaid reason is because I want to show my sister that she inspired me to do cosmetics and I want to show her what I can do and have her think  _"That's my older brother and I inspired him to do what he does.'"_

Shiro honestly wants to cry at what Matt has said. It's so sweet that Matt wants his sister to feel proud of him and have pride that he's her brother and he's incredible at makeup. 

Matt looks down at the floor, his cheeks flushed behind the peach blush he wore. "Cheesy, I know." Matt mumbles. 

"Of course not! That was honestly one of the nicest reasons behind anything I've heard! I think it's so sweet of you to show your sister something she inspired you to do." Shiro says. Matt looks back up at Shiro and smiles. "Thanks." He says, still smiling.

"Anyways, its been far too long and I have to get back to work. Come by again, Shiro. I'm always up to share my opinion on any more mascara and liner." Matt smiles, causing Shiro to chuckle back at Matt's joke.

"Will definitely do. Thanks Matt. I'll come by again soon." Shiro says and walks off towards to the cashier's desk.

 

As Matt and his fellow coworker, Allura, closed the shop later that night, Allura starts off the conversation. 

"So, who was the man that is always coming by for your opinions on eyeliner?" Allura asks in a smug tone. Matt groans. "Allura, please." He whines. 

"Nope, who's this mystery man that's suddenly sweep you off you feet?" Allura says, turning from organizing the eyeshadow palettes towards Matt. Matt groans again. 

"He's Shiro. Takashi 'Just call me Shiro' Shirogane." Matt says with finger quotes. "Shiro? He's in a few of my classes. Hard-working man, indeed." Allura says. Matt squeaks next to a rack of blushes for sale. 

"You know him?" squealed Matt. "It's quite hard to forget a face like his." Allura said, returning to organize the palettes.

"You're not wrong." Matt comments, mostly to himself. 

"He's a very nice man. Definitely husband-material. Go for it, Matt." Allura says in a teasing sing-song voice. Matt's face turns red enough to feel like he's steaming. 

Both employees finish up and lock the front door of the shop. Matt continues to walk Allura to her car with her in the cold night. "Honestly Matt." Allura starts up, fishing her keys in her purse. "Shiro's a very great man. Consider of forming a relationship with him." Allura says, pulling out her keys and making eye contact with Matt. 

Matt buries him face further into his scarf. "I'll love to. I'm not sure if he's interested however."

Allura sighs, "I'm sure he's interested. Anyways, goodnight Matt. Safe trip home." Allura smiles, hopping into her car. "You too." Matt says back to her, and continues down the road until he's at his own car.

 

* * *

 

 

Matt sighed at the lipstick he had on his desk. He can't choose which color to use. "Pidge!" Matt called for his sister. Pidge peeked through his door. "Yeah?" She answered. Matt pointed at the collection of lipstick. 

"The makeup gods are cursing me!" Matt whined over dramatically. Pidge's laugh was breathy. "Are you having trouble of which color you want to use again?" 

"Yeah," Matt said. 

Pidge stays quiet for a minute, then says. "Wear that purple one." She pointed a liquid lipstick within the pile.

"This one?" Matt asks, pulling it out of the pile. The fancy stars decorated the tube of lipstick with bold letters spelling "JEFFREE STAR" on it.

"Yeah that." Pidge says. She ruffles Matt's hair, causing him to squeal in surprise. "Don't act like dad!" Matt cries, running his hands through his hair to fix it. "Quit being so dramatic. You're starting to act like Lance." Pidge rolls her eyes. Matt glares at her through his mirror. 

"Anyways, can you hand me that fake eyelash pack over there?" Matt asks, pointing across his room towards his dresser. Pidge walks over and looks at the stack of false lashes. "You have an overwhelming amount of eyelashes, Matt." Pidge comments, looking through the stack. "I know, I need to organize it. But can you hand me the one that has long and thick lashes that's from The Makeup Shack?" Matt explains. A few seconds later, Pidge hands Matt a white case with a transparent plastic window with two false lashes inside. "Thanks." Matt says. "No problem." Pidge smiles.

Pidge watches as Matt adds eyelash glue to the lashes and tries to put them in their proper place. "I like the minimal foundation and bold eye look, by the way." Pidge comments. "It complements your freckles." 

Matt scoffed. "I have too many of them." Pidge rolled her eyes. "Have you seen the amount I have?" Pidge asked, pointing at her cheeks. 

"Pidge, please. I have layers of them."

"Guess what. I do too." Pidge said sarcastically, although her voice is humorous. "Guess we both have a bad case of freckles." Matt joked. Pidge smiled. "Guess so."

  

Allura smiled when she spotted Matt walk into the shop. "Hello, Matt." She started. "Hey Allura." Matt smiled.

"So. There's a few palettes that has been shipped in. Can you organize and put them on the shelves while I put away the new eyeliner shipments?" Allura asked kindly. Matt nodded and got to work. 

The first few hours have been crazy. There is a sale that has been recently put up for the holidays, so people have been coming in for skincare products and/or cosmetics. Matt has begged Allura to let him work  _anything but_ the cashier desk. Allura shot him down, and Matt is absolutely exhausted with every customer that comes by and Matt has to act nice. 

Matt wants to be anything but nice.

His lipstick smudged a bit (he may have added one swipe too much lipstick) and a customer already threatened to talk to the manager. He hated working during the holidays, but if he didn't work that day, Allura would be working on her own with Nyma and a new coworker, Marissa. And not to mention Allura has the hots for Nyma. Matt can't blame Allura at all. Nyma has the prettiest ~~(and softest looking)~~ blonde hair he's seen anyone pull off. Her makeup is definitely  _Hudabeauty_ beautiful, and Nyma wears and pulls off the trendiest clothing. From a very curly ponytail, to white tennis shoes, high-waisted shorts, and a crop top. Maybe a combination of all four listed.

Not to mention, Matt wants to hear Allura's quiet curses and see her flushed face when Nyma comes in for work.

(Today's outfit for Nyma was the normal work attire all employees are required to wear, but her shoes was a pair of white Adidas, her hair pulled into a messy bun with a few strands of hair framing her triangular face. Her makeup that day was a bold purple eyeshadow look that complemented her blonde hair and large eyes. Allura had to stop herself from cursing too loud. Matt was on his ass laughing when he saw Allura's dark skin flush cherry.)

"Besides," Allura begins, gaining Matt's attention. "Shiro might come around. The Marc Jacobs eyeliner is on sale."

"I don't think so." Matt stops Allura, and his hopes from getting too high. Allura sighed in defeat, but didn't press any more. Matt silently thanked her for that.

As the day went by, the busyness of the shop calmed and was limited less than fifteen people inside. Much better then a few hours ago. Matt sighed and continued doing his work.

~  
  
Shiro clicks 'Submit' and closed his laptop. He sighed, closing his eyes and began to rub his temples. Finishing up a four page essay on astrophysics last minute is definitely something he does not recommend to anyone. Shiro breathes in and stretches his arms above his head. He stands from his desk in his cramped room, reaching for his phone to check the time. 5:51 P.M. 

Shiro decides to head down towards the coffee shop down the street, Arus Tea and Coffee. Just a treat, Shiro decides. He gathers his sweatshirt and walked out of the dorm.

 

Shiro enters the shop and immediately feels welcomed by the sweet smell of coffee and tea leaves, the heat inside the shop begins to warm up his pink-tinted nose from outside's cold and dry air. The shop's aura brings Shiro relaxation he feels he deserves. He orders hot lemon balm tea and patiently waits for it.

The shop's bell rings quietly, barely catching Shiro's attention. Shiro looks and immediately wants to hide away. The head of caramel hair, large round glasses, and flawless makeup is unmistakable. No other than the Sephora employee Matt himself is in the coffee shop with Shiro. Unintentionally, Shiro added. Matt's makeup is a soft hot pink that blended into a darker pink, especially at his crease. Golden highlighter sat wonderfully on his cheekbones and nose, and the highlighter on his cupid's bow seems to glow more whenever Matt smiled. His eyeliner was shorter, but indeed sharper. The look was completed by a soft grey-purple color that painted his lips perfectly, almost God-like.

Shiro feels his neck and ears warm up, color rushing into his face. He groaned quietly and looked at his feet. Oh god no, not now, Shiro begged internally.

Shiro looks up, looking at Matt and the barista having a conversation, like they both know each other. The barista has a friendly smile on his face, raising his dark round cheeks higher, making him look absolutely innocent. An orange ribbon tied his hair back, a few strands of hair falling over his ears and forehead. He didn't at all seem bothered about the makeup on Matt's face. Matt laughed at the barista's joke, making the highlighter glow brighter on his face. 

 _Oh no,_ Shiro whispered.  _I'm done for._

Matt smiled at the barista again and walked away, letting him get back to work. Matt notices Shiro and smiles. Shiro feels like a deer caught in the headlights and stays planted on the grounf where he stands. 

"Hello Shiro!" Matt greets Shiro with an award-winning smile. "Hello." Shiro chokes, color flooding his face. Matt didn't seem to take notice and continued to smile at Shiro. "Never thought I'd see you here." Matt comments.

Shiro's senses snapped back into place. "Oh, I just finished an essay and I thought I'd treat myself with tea." Shiro says. Matt nodded, "I'm on my break for another hour. Allura decided it was for the best." Matt added. "Who?" Shiro asks. Matt's eyes widened and his face flushed the tiniest pink under his makeup. "Oh, I'm sorry. Allura is my boss at Sephora." Matt concludes. Shiro nodded and smiled at Matt, telling him he understands and Matt has nothing to be embarrassed over. Matt relaxed under Shiro's kind gaze. 

"Shiro!" The same barista that was taking to Matt called. Shiro grabbed his tea from the counter, thanking the barista. 

"No problem, man. Also, take care of Matt, yeah?" The barista, Hunk, Shiro quickly glanced at his name tag, asked. "What?" Shiro asked, still processing what Hunk had said. Hunk stared at Shiro for a second, until realization hit Hunk. "Oh!" He gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "Sorry!" He apologized, "Never mind then. Enjoy your tea." Hunk smiled. Shiro smiled back confusingly. He shook it off for now, it didn't matter.

Shiro sipped his tea and warmed up his hands while having a quiet conversation with Matt while they waited for his drink. His name was shortly called and Matt came walking back to Shiro with cinnamon tea. Matt sipped his tea and smiled at it's taste. "It's sweet." Matt commented. Shiro chuckled, sipping his own tea.

Both men walked out of the shop in the cold air side-by-side, drinking their tea as they spoke. The conversation started off like any conversation would, a little comment and it would build from there. Shiro cracked a joke, and Matt would laugh, they would both agree on a brand of mascara over another, or have a meaningless argument of which kind of tea was better ("It's obvious chai tea is the best." Shiro smirked. "Traitor, green tea has all the points." Matt gasped.)

Before both men knew, they were back in front of Sephora with half-empty cups of tea. Matt turns to Shiro, "Thank you for walking with me. If you're interested at all, how would you feel about a tea date?" asked Matt. Shiro was dumbfounded at Matt's words, but found himself agreeing and Matt smiling his god-like smiles. 

"Can't wait." Matt added and entered Sephora. 

Shiro was flushed pink the whole way back to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is going to be more added to this chunk of text. the horizontal is a separation of once was a chapter. i hoped you like it!


	2. date + cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i'm slow.  
> but on a brighter note, thank you so so much for the nice comments!! you guys have no idea!!  
> for some reason shiro's a hopeless romantic and matt's the sweet boy as always. i guess it works lmao
> 
> back on track, thank you for the sweet comments and enjoy boys being cute.

Allura is the best person Matt has encountered, don't get him wrong. But sometimes, Allura is the absolute worst.

Matt entered the shop again, face flushed cherry under the makeup he wore. Allura knew, of course she did, and was laughing her ass off in the staff room. 

"Quit laughing!" Matt shouted. Allura quieted down, a smile dancing upon her soft salmon painted lips that complemented her dark skin. "Sorry, Matt." Allura said with a crack of a laugh in her rich British voice. "It's just I never see you so flustered before. All I see from you is you giving advice to curious customers or yelling at Pidge for whatever reason." Allura said, sipping her freshly brewed hot cocoa.

Matt hummed in response. There isn't much to say. Allura is correct, after all. She is one of his greatest friends, even if he only sees her at work and occasionally goes out for coffee or shopping at local malls. 

"Anyways," Allura said, setting her cocoa back on the table in front of herself and Matt. "we should get back to work. We cannot leave Nyma alone at this time of day." Allura said, throwing her now empty cup away. Matt followed and continued to work along Allura.

 

The next day (aka the tea date,) seemed to fly by.

Shiro arrived at Sephora with a clean sweater and jeans. The dark sweater brought out his fair skin to life and his outlined catlike eyes were perfectly symmetrical. Matt wished he didn't have to wear his employee attire. He threw his coat over the black shirt and threw on a scarf to top it off. He said his goodbyes to Allura (and received a smug look from her) and walked towards the broad man, Shiro.

The makeup Matt wore was bold, yet soft. The soft grey-blue blended beautifully into the black, yet there wasn't so much black eyeshadow to the point of intimidation. The shadow acted as a thin line of eyeliner and blended into the grey-blue, it seemed. To top it off, metallic sliver was tapped into Matt's inner corner of his eye, bringing his eyes to life. He wore a soft grey lipstick with a thin coat of lip gloss. His cheeks where brought to live by the salmon color, soft contour, and the Moonchild highlighter glowed magnificently.

Shiro was breathless. The makeup was gorgeous and compared to Shiro's eyeliner skills, he felt like the cat eyes were no match to Matt's smokey-like eyes.

"Hey." Matt smiled, the soft icy blue highlighter on his cupid's bow seeming to glow. "Hi." Shiro responded. Shiro offered his arm to Matt, who happily took it and both men walked down to Arus Tea and Coffee.

 

To say the least, getting tea with Matt was exciting, Shiro concluded.

Shiro ordered a hot cocoa for himself and green tea for Matt. It's his favorite, Shiro remembered. Shiro paid for the drinks ("I got my own drink." Matt insisted. "It's okay," Shiro smiled at his date. "I got it.") and thanked the barista, who smiled at the men. Shiro handed Matt his tea when his name called. Matt's smile was bright and his chin was hidden by his thick scarf. "Thank you!" Matt said, excitingly. He cupped the drink in his cold hands, warming them up. Shiro smiled, "You're welcome." He said, carefully sipping his cocoa.

Both men sat outside. Light snow danced down from the sky above them. There was a few passerby that walked pass. Some couples with children, some with some friends, or some couples together. The sky was starting to dim pink, the sun setting in the distance. Although the sun was still present, the temperature was still cold. It didn't bother Shiro and Matt however. They enjoyed the atmosphere of the passerby and the pink sky.

Matt laughed as Shiro shared a story. Shiro smiled along, feeling proud of himself for making such a cute guy laugh. Shiro continued his story. Matt listened at he sipped his tea. "The sky's lovely, isn't it?" Shiro said. Matt looked around him, looking above and around. "Very nice." Matt smiled. "Reminds me of the West Coast. My family and I used to live in California before we decided to live here." Matt said. Shiro nodded, "Tell me more of California. I've never been there." Shiro asked. Matt paused, thinking. "Dry, but indeed so beautiful. The West Coast is filled with so many unique people. The ocean is gorgeous and so  _large._ " Matt smiled at the memory. "I miss it." 

"How long have you been here?" asked Shiro.

"Perhaps... five years? Pidge was around 9 years old when we left. She says she remembers living there. She never misses a chance to mention how much she dislikes how much sun is there. Never fails to make dad laugh." Matt smiles widely. The gray lipstick seemed darker and the highlighter seemed more alive in the romantic sky.

"I'll take you back there again someday." Shiro promises.

"I'll love that." Matt made eye contact with Shiro, smiling at him with his award-winning smiles. Shiro feels his heart jump and pound against his chest. Who knew someone with gorgeous makeup, small height, huge round glasses, and a head of soft-looking caramel hair would take Shiro's heart without knowing? Shiro didn't.

 

Throwing away the now empty cups of what was hot cocoa and green tea, Matt and Shiro decided to walk around the streets. Shops sat next to each other. People walked pass both men with smiles dancing upon their faces. Both men talked about whatever came to their minds. The conversation flipped back and forth from anything from chemistry to family stories.

Matt reminded Shiro of an excited kid in a young adult's body. He knows what he wants and does the right thing, even if it'll hurt. Yet they walked passed the pet shop and Matt patted Shiro's arm, pointing at the kittens inside. "Aren't they so cute? Pidge and I really want a cat, but Pidge has allergies to them." Matt frowned, but his smile was plastered on his face once again when one of the kitten's inside the shop sneezed. 

"Pidge wants a cat when she's allergic to them?"

"She would fight for a kitten. She doesn't even have the heart to tell her friend Keith about the peanuts he got her for her birthday, saying that peanuts were her favorite. Pidge likes peanut  _butter._ Not dry peanuts."

Shiro hummed in response. He could tell that Pidge got that from Matt. It sounds like something he would do.

"Which cat are you looking at?" Shiro asked.

"The soft blonde tabby next to their mother." Matt responded. The cat had a black coat with a white chest and the brightest pink nose. She was cleaning the tabby Matt was looking at. The kitten was soaking up her mother's attention. Her green eyes were large and curious. To Shiro, the cat's look nothing alike. They're probably not related at all for that matter. The black cat was still bathing the kitten however, like an ordinary mother cat would.

Matt smiled at the cats one last time, then turns to Shiro. He stayed silent for a while, then says, "Your eyeliner is magnificent. How do you perfect a cat eye like that?" Matt said in a curious tone. "I'm not sure, honestly." Shiro chuckled. "Natural born?" Matt joked. "I wouldn't say that." Shiro played along. Matt smiled.

The men walked away from the pet shop window, returning to their 'anything-and-everything' style of conversation. They talked as if they'd been friends forever, like Matt hasn't met Shiro by helping him in Sephora and Shiro feeling his knees shake as he looked at Matt's makeup in front of him like an angel.

It's nice, Shiro thinks, to talk to someone and feel like they're a childhood friend. 

Matt laughed at the joke Shiro made, the icy highlighter glowing once more. With a toothy smile on Matt's face and his eyes filled with so much happiness is when Shiro decides that he'll make sure Matt dies a happy man.

They walked until they sky was near dark. The Sephora shop's sign glew white when they returned. Allura was cleaning up the shop along with a fellow co-worker Marissa.  

"Thank you again, Shiro. Spending time with you was lovely." Matt smiled. Shiro returned the smile with natural rosy cheeks. "My pleasure. Hey, Matt." Shiro began. Matt tilt his head in confusion. It reminded Shiro of a puppy.

"If you're interested, would you like to hold the title as my boyfriend?" Shiro asked. His voice had a hint of playful tease in it. Honestly, to any passerby, he sounded like a nerd. But an adorable, cheesy nerd.

Matt laughed. "Honored to." Matt smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck me sorry. i'm HORRIBLE. obviously, i've been working on other works (sponsored: shiromatt "Helpless - Satisfied - Burn" and the upcoming work of "Ink: Paper; Sword: Dagger" written by your local mom stay tuned kids.)
> 
> bUT, i need to finish this work so:)  
> i hope you like this tooth-rotting fluff.

"Matt!" Shiro whined for his boyfriend. Shiro looked around the apartment they now shared, until he found Matt in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Shiro asked, raising his eyebrow. Matt looked at Shiro through the mirror, then laughed. He was in the middle of applicating some green mask, Shiro noticed. 

"Putting on a moisterizing mask to make me beautiful." Matt said. "I didn't think it was possible for you to get even more beautiful." Shiro flirted. Matt snorted. "You sap." He said, then continued with his mask. 

"Is it a peel-off one?" Shiro asked. "No. I only do those masks like once every three months. Masks are something you do about twice a month." Matt said. 

"Didn't you wear one two nights ago?" Shiro asked, with a smirk on his face. Matt glared at him, "Shh, the makeup gods don't need to know I have broken a rule of skincare." He said. 

Matt was imaginative, the least Shiro could say.

Shiro leaned against the door frame, watching Matt apply the mask. "You know," Matt started, cleaning up a bit. "you could wear one too." Matt looked at Shiro behind him and he wore a smirk. 

Shiro sighed, "Fine." Matt's smile grew wide. "Yes, finally!" 

Through the steps of skincare, Shiro was lost first step. A hot towel to open your pores, or something? Shiro knew his boyfriend was way more experienced with skincare than he was, so he let Matt do his thing.

The green mask was cold, and slightly chunky. Shiro didn't like the texture all too much, while Matt was basically thriving over it. 

"How could you not like the texture? It's like a scrub." Matt said. "It doesn't feel right." Shiro answered, shivering as Matt covered his forehead with the mask. 

"What's in this?" Shiro asked, looking at the mask's container. "Avocado? Shea butter?" Shiro read the ingredients, and they were all natural ingredients. Useless information he gathered, but he didn't mind. 

Matt grabbed a bobby pin, and pinned Shiro's white tuff out of his face. Matt laughed, "I like this better than the normal hairstyle." he said. 

Shiro chuckled when he looked into the mirror. "I guess it's better than the usual Miles Mckenna look, huh?" 

Matt laughed. "At least you don't have a mullet." 

Shiro looked at Matt and smirked. "Noooo, please don't!" Matt whined. He knew Shiro was thinking of buying crappy hair extensions for the sole purpose of a mullet.

"Damn." Shiro whispered.

"Did you set a timer?" Matt asked.

"You're asking someone who hasn't wore a mask in over a year." Shiro said. 

"Oh well, I guess we'll know in thirty minutes." Matt said. 

From there, spending time together  meant wearing skincare masks or Matt doing a Shiro's makeup. It was calming for both of them, and sometimes resulted in lipstick kisses all over them. Besides from Shiro's job as an astrophysicist, and Matt as a Sephora employee working for his masters in astrobiology, the time they did spend with each other was the most prized time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> i am a h or r ibl e person i get it. i dont update until like march, and the last time i updated was in November. but you know what... i like my sleep and not my stress lmao but anywho sHIROMATT FOR YOUR FLUFF NEEDS


End file.
